


A Pocket Full Of Stars

by heartof_paper



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, aesthetic, bedroom talks, craig is a space boy, creek - Freeform, soft boys talking about their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartof_paper/pseuds/heartof_paper
Summary: A teenage boy's room is destined to hold a deep discussion between lovers.In this case, a boy who is high and dreams of space.





	A Pocket Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at 2 in the morning and it became an itch I had to scratch.  
> I was going for a life is strange aesthetic but I won't be surprised if it turns out to be a turd instead.
> 
> I love space boy craig

 

It was oddly warm in space.

He expected some sort of cold to nip through his insulated suit, but he seemed to be floating in luke-warmness, bobbing strangely in the anti-gravity. Distance is a foreign concept in the perpetual expanse of blackness. What may look to be only a few metres away might take him years to reach. But Craig didn’t mind. He just floated in a way that felt upright to him, swaying in the space like he was drifting in the sea, which he found odd considering he was in a large vacuum.

His eyes were heavy. He doesn’t know how long he’s been floating out here. What may be only a few minutes could have been years, or a few years only end up being a few minutes. Whatever. It’s not like it mattered to Craig. He was focused on the balls of plasma littered around him, mixed with stardust.

“The stars look very different today,” Craig mused, hand reached out as if to grasp the distant star in his line of sight. He wondered how he was able to see planets when he is in a constant state of darkness if they don’t glow.

The galaxy’s fireflies blurred in motion as he flipped, in what Craig thought would be belly-down, and swam breast stroke through the sea of hydrogen and helium. It was stuffy in his helmet and it smelled of familiarity, but he tried to not let it distract him from his mission.

“Major Tom. Your circuit’s dead, there’s something wrong.”

In some sort of sweet victory, the neuron star he had set his sights on appeared to be getting closer. Despite his distaste at showing his emotions, a grin broke out on his face, his straightened teeth shining in all its glory, though barely competing against the splotches of gas that surround him.

But his surroundings began to warp; swallowed by echoes of words from a voice so familiar to him yet seem so distant.

“It’s bullshit! Complete BULLSHIT.”

Space and time in its entirety fully faded into a haziness. The only thing that resembled his previous surroundings were the pale green stars that were stuck to his ceiling. His previous grin was gone, replaced with a frown when the sound of a slamming door took him out of his Space Adventure.

“AH, it – _nngh –_ stinks in here!”

A few steady beats of his heart passed until the curtains were dragged open. In response to the afternoon sun entering unwelcomely into his room, his record player cackled in the silence between tracks. When he heard the familiar strumming of the guitar from the intro of _Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed,_ an overwhelming sense of understanding flooded him.

_Ziggy, my saviour._

In Craig’s peripheral, the unruly locks of his boyfriend’s hair blocked the sting of Earth’s star. His eyes shifted to the corner of its socket, getting a better view of Tweek’s disgruntled glare.

“How was life on Mars?” the blond queried. Craig grunted in response, sitting up from his relaxed position on his pillow covered bed. He could still see the remnants of smoke from his recent session and could guess that Tweek is pissed upon discovering that he hasn’t let up.

Craig sighed and scooted over to one side of his king single, patting the space he made beside him. Tweek huffed before accepting his invitation, his eye twitching as he made himself comfortable beside the high boy. Craig glanced at his boyfriend’s fidgeting hands and placed his hand over them. They were still for a moment, Tweek eventually flipping his hand around to clasp Craig’s own. They looked at each other for a soft second before Craig nudged Tweek’s shoulder.

“Now, why don’t you telling me what’s bothering you, honey?”

That seemed to set Tweek off, the hand that wasn’t wound around Craig’s making contact with his face with a smack, dragging it over his features in exaggeration as he let out a long, throaty groan.

“We were given a maths assignment today. The – _argh –_ draft is due in two days! I don’t know anything about this terms unit.” The hand that was intertwined with Craig’s started to grasp tightly as he tensed from a full-body spasm, then relaxed again with a sigh. Craig’s gaze was locked at their feet at the end of the bed, both pairs of feet covered in socks; Tweek’s white, Craig’s black with cartoon alien heads scattered about, faces distorted from the elastic and cotton pulling it in directions that the image didn’t want to go in; the alien heads are almost unrecognisable.

Craig lifted the leg closest to Tweek and placed it over the blond’s legs, rubbing his foot with Tweek’s in hopes of soothing his over-active mind.

“I could help you, if that would make it easier,” Craig stated. “What’s the unit you’re doing?”

Tweek’s head lolled slightly to the side. “Rates of change and index laws,” he replied. Craig nodded his head, breathing from out of his nose.

“I can help with that, there is a lot of algebra involved though,” Craig offered, lifting his free hand to his hair and raking his fingers through the strands, liking the feel of his hair move around from the roots. “It’s mainly knowing the formulas and just using them.”

Tweek turned his head to face Craig, eyes narrowed and bottom lip between his teeth, gently being played with. “Are you…” he started, “are you – _hngg –_ sure you can even do maths right now?”

Craig snickered breathily through his nose, getting up from off his bed. He removed his hand from Tweek’s and put it behind his head with his other, stretching his shoulders and back. He twisted his upper body around without dropping his arms and smirked at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry,” he assured, “I am always capable of doing maths, no matter what state I am in.” He then turned and walked over to his record player. With a click of a button the needle came off the spinning vinyl and took its place back on the side of the record and eventually the vinyl of _Space Oddity_ slowed to a pause. The last cackle of the record before the needle was lifted off shot through Craig’s veins as if it were to give him goose bumps. He turned it off before walking over to his desk covered in last month’s physics homework and grabbed his notebook and pen.

Craig sat back on his bed cross-legged. Tweek crawled over to sit closer to him, mimicking his sitting position. Craig clicked the end of the pen and readied his hand.

“Tell me, what are you having issues with?”

“Everything,” Tweek replied, face barren.

Craig rolled his eyes. “What _exactly_ are you having the most trouble with? I can’t help you if you’re too vague.”

Tweek twitched as he racked his brain for the most confusing thing about the maths unit.

“Uhm. First principles.” Tweek responded. Craig nodded, tapping the end of the pen on his mouth as he thought about the topic.

“That’s the formula with the limit and _h_ as it approaches zero, right?”

Tweek nodded in response, hands fiddling in his lap. He noticed the smile flicker on Craig’s face as he began to explain the basics of First Principles.

“So, the basics is you’re trying to find the derivative by…” but Tweek’s train of thought wandered to a place that had nothing to do with maths. He didn’t want to do this right now, he wasn’t in the mood for an extra class on a Friday, especially when he finished with a maths lesson. He sighed, nose scrunching at the still lingering smell of weed in the sun-filtered room. He really wished Craig would stop. He never understood why Craig even got into smoking weed, but soon I became a routine of walking into his room with the horrid smell of the burning leaf.

He felt the shove his shoulders and looked to see Craig staring at him with a frown and narrowed brows.

“Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“...Tweek?”

“Why do you smoke, Craig?” Tweek asked. He looked straight into the pupils of his boyfriend’s eyes, as if to search for the truth in the void of his irises.

“I- uh…” Craig sighed, “I don’t know.”

Tweek glared at Craig’s attempt of an answer. Craig stiffened his shoulders, straightening his back from his previous slouched position.

“I really don’t know, Tweek,” Craig pushed. “I guess I just like feeling like I’m floating in nothingness; stars around me. It reminds me of a childhood dream where things were much simpler."

Tweek crawled on the bed to sit, facing forward, in front of the star boy. “Isn’t that still your dream?” he inquired, placing his right hand on Craig’s knee. In response, Craig’s shoulders sunk. He nodded his head slowly.

“I guess it’s along those lines. Of course, I still love everything about space - the great unknown, but I don’t think I could stand being out in a tin can for months on end with other people, wearing a suit that I pee in.” Tweek chuckled at Craig’s answer. The latter smiled in pure ecstasy at the sight of a joyous Tweek. Craig gripped the other’s hand, cradling them as if he were trapping a ladybug between his hands. “And besides, I don’t think I could stand being away from you for that long.”

A rush of pink overtook Tweek’s pale face. He threw himself in Craig’s chest, burying his face in his shirt. “You see me in your future?” Tweek questioned, voice muffled by the hundred-percent pure cotton shirt.

Craig lifted his hand to the blond spikes, patting them down for them to just stick right out again.

“Of course,” he assured. “You, me, and Stripe. Living the best life, away from this shit hole of a town.”

Tweek removed his head from the sturdy and comfortable chest to stare at his partner’s face with his own teary eyes. He grinned a tooth gapped smile and Craig couldn’t help reflecting it. Tweek threw his hands out and flung himself at Craig, pressing his lips against the other’s mouth. Craig fell back at the force with a surprised yelp. The two grimaced as their teeth butted together, Tweek pulling away with a soft apology. The astral boy just smiled and grabbed the boy above him by the face, pulling him securely and softly to his lips. No matter how long they had been dating for, the sensation the two felt when their lips met never changed. The butterflies still fluttered as soft pink lips connected. The seas still raged at they moved their mouths in sync and it never got old.

Tweek pulled away slowly to see a pouting Craig below him. He smiled apologetically before getting off Craig and sliding off the bed.

“I have to go. I have a shift in a few.”

Craig raised his left brow questioningly. Catching the boy’s confusion, Tweek explained, “Just a two-hour shift then I have to clean the store room.” The blond walked over to the door, picking up the bag that he threw on the floor when he entered the room. Tweek reached for the handle but stopped midway and turned around.

“When are you coming back to school?” He asked solemnly. “Your friends, y’know, _those guys_ – they miss you.”

“And I miss seeing you at school too.” He added.

Craig felt guilt rise like bile from his stomach to his throat. “I will be back on Monday,” he replied. “I promise.”

Tweek smiled. “Thanks, Craig.” He averted his eyes to the ground for a second before looking back at Craig. “I understand why you needed time away. But just know all of us at school want to help in anyway we can to make things easier for you. We all care about you immensely.”

Craig nodded. “I know.”

Tweek nodded in return. He opened the door of the bedroom. “I’ll see ya later. Tomorrow, probably.”

Before Tweek closed the door behind him, Craig yelled out a quick: _“wait!”_

He threw himself off his bed, picking up a jacket from off the floor before running out after Tweek. With a questioning gaze from his boyfriend, Craig explained, “I’ll keep you company at the shop.”

Tweek smiled softly, linking his arm with Craig’s as the walked down the stairs and out into the sepia stained streets of South Park residential estate. A picturesque scene of modern love too beautiful to be handled by a town such as theirs. The town a man that shakes the box that has _fragile_ printed on it. It was as if South Park sat upon the edge of two tectonic plates, a disaster waiting to happen in a town that held the love of two boys most pure.

Two boys with dreams of just being happy in a world as messed up as planet Earth.

 

Maybe, the stars will have something to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for there to be so many David Bowie references


End file.
